Twelve Wings:One Trust
by Duhx3Ashley
Summary: The flock has finally decided to settle down. Max's feelings for Fang are getting more strong, and she doesn't know how to approach them. Than, the unkown happens and Fang disappears. FAX! Full summery inside.
1. A New Beginning:Hopefully

**Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story--sadly. I would love to, but I don't. haha.**

**Summary:  
The flock has finally decided to settle down into a home, and leave behind Itex; but one of the flock disappears. Fang is missing, and now where to be found. Now, two years have passed and someone pays an unexpected visit. Fang. And the one person who's missed him the most-Max-is thrown into a world of confusion, betrayal, hatred, and even love.**

**Okay, first thing is first people. I'm starting my fanfic on what happens after the 3****rd**** book. So I suggest if you haven't read all three books--which if you didn't, than I don't know why you'd be bothering to read this--than you don't read this. Cause it might have some spoilers and you might not be happy with that. So yeah, just thought I'd inform you of this. **

**Oh yeah, and another thing--I'm keeping this is Max's point of view, got it? Okay! Now on to the story people!**

**Oh, and one more thing--I'm adding romance between Fang and Max--I mean, duh! Who wouldn't want some romance between them? Haha.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning…Hopefully.**

I grimaced, my face scrunching up in a twist of pure confusion. I didn't understand it, I just didn't get it. Everything on Itex was wiped out, but why, and how did they do it so fast? It had only been a week since we'd escaped the main Itex head quarters. It had only been a week since I had found out that Dr. Martinez was my real mother-and Jeb my real father. Only a week since Ari's death.

I stared at the laptop we had 'borrowed' in complete confusion. "Nudge, you sure you got the right-"

"Yes," Nudge cut me off before I could even finish my sentence. "I've searched all the links and everything, its gone-all of it is gone."

I shook my head, I just didn't believe it. "But how'd they get it to just, be wiped out so easily and quickly?" I looked up, and over at Fang as I asked my question. He gave me a slightly shrug. I sighed, my anger slowly starting to build up a little. I leaned back, against the wall of the cave we had been staying in for the past two days, and closed my eyes. I was tired, we were all tired. Tired and hungry. At times like this I'd wondered if it was just a better idea to stay at Dr. Marti- My mom's house and just let my ex-mom continue with her crazy plan to kill half the population on the planet.

I sighed again, keeping my eyes closed. "We need food…" I said, my voice fading with every word. I opened my eyes and met 4-no, make that five very hungry faces. We were a flock of five flying avian hybrid humans. Five children-Me, also known as Max, and the leader. I was 14, the oldest out of all of use. Then there was Fang, he was 14 as well, but still younger than me. Next came Iggy, he was also 14, but younger than both of us, and blind. Iggy was completely blind-and yet, he could see better than any of us. Than came Nudge, a hyper active non able to stop talking girl the age of 11. She was able to hack into almost any type of computer, and also tell us about people and the things they did just by touching something. Next was our very own little 8 year old gas tank- The Gasman. He really lived up to his name, just let him eat enough and you'd find out what I mean. Gazzy could mimic anybody perfectly, no matter who they were. Than came the youngest of our group-Angel. Angle was only 6 years old, she was Gazzy's little sister and had the most wicked powers out of us all. She could read peoples minds, talk to fish, and manipulate people into doing things or seeing things.

So yup, there you have it. The little family of fre- Wait, That's right, I forgot to mention the talking dog, Total. Cause, ya know every avian hybrid flock of 5 kids has to have a talking pet dog.

So now you have it, the family of 6 freaks. 6 freaks who were out on a mission to save the world. Or so we thought. Lately things had been going a-wire, our thoughts on changing the world were slowly slipping away--yup, that even includes my thoughts. The one person who was so very obsessed with it earlier on.

I know what your all thinking-I'm an idiot, annoying, I put my flock in so much danger before and now after all that I just want to throw away this mission like its nothing.

But once you've walked-excuse me-flown with my wings, and lived _my _life, you'd understand why we didn't want to deal with this non sense anymore. I had a family-a real mother, a real father, and half sister, and now a half brother who's life had expired.

That's right, expired, as in _died. _

And I, let alone the rest of my flock, didn't want to deal with this type of stuff anymore. We had already split the flock up once because of this mission, and I sure as hell knew I didn't want it to happen again.

"Max?" My thoughts were broken by the faint sound of Fang's voice. "I'll go and get some food…" he said it as if he was unsure this is what he wanted to do.

Lately, we've all be afraid to leave our secluded cave. Why? Well that's easy enough-Erasers, now known as Flyboys. We weren't sure if they'd all been killed in our last battle at Itex. And for the past week we hadn't been found, we hadn't heard one thing from a Flyboy. It was, well, can you say a freaking miracle?

I stood to my feet, a groaning sound escaping my mouth. "I'll come with you," I said. I quickly averted my gaze to Iggy, walked up to him and tapped the back of his hand twice. He knew what that meant-he was on watch till me and Fang got back with food.

I know what your thinking-leave the flock alone with a blind avian hybrid, right? Like, what the hell is wrong with me? That's where your thoughts are probably fluttering about right now. But honestly, Iggy could see better than any of us-believe it or not. His hearing was excellent, it was like-super sonic hearing. And because he had 'super sonic' hearing he knew where everyone was, he could hear everyone's foot steps-yeah, so on and so forth.

Iggy gave me a small nod, his eyes staring straight at mine as if he was able to actually see me. I smiled in response, than mentally slapped my forehead, remembering that poor Iggy was blind. "We'll be back as soon as we find some food, got it guys?" I was facing the whole flock now, my family, my life. Even now, leaving for only about an hour or so just to find food scared me. I was afraid to lose half my flock once more, just luck before. Afraid that Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were going to-once again- split up from me. I inhaled deeply, trying to get a hold of myself before I finally turned and faced Fang, who was now waiting patiently for me at the mouth of the cave.

I waved quickly to everybody before I ran quickly past Fang and jumped right out of the cave, falling head first at 230 miles per hour towards nothing but rock. The exhilaration, joy, and excitement all built up inside of me once I forced my wings to open, catching the air current and being sent up high above the mountains we had be hiding in. I loved to fly, flying was the best joy life could bring me.

I scanned the sky quickly, catching a glimpse of a black figure coming towards me. Fang. I automatically knew this when seeing his massive black, almost purplish wings shining in the sunlight. He slowly made his way next to me, brushing the very tips of his feathers with the tips of mine.

I shuddered. Normally this wouldn't cause such a reaction-but something with me and Fang had definitely changed. I mean, the guy had kissed me for Gods sake. We hadn't brought that up though, not in a while.

"Lets stop real fast," Fang's voice broke through my thoughts, once again. I turned my head to see him looking intently at me.

"Why?" I asked, my face showing confusion.

"Lets just stop, okay?"

I went to go and argue back, to tell him we had to find food for the little ones, that if we didn't get back in time something bad could happen to them. But before I had gotten the chance to say any of this, Fang folded his wings behind him and started to drop down like a bullet. I grumbled to myself, now completely annoyed, and followed suit right behind him; wings tucked in behind me, shooting down towards the floor like a bullet.

200 feet from the floor, me and Fang reopened our wings, catching the littlest bit of wind, and landing down on the floor with a light _thud. _Dust slowly rose up and around us as our feet met with the ground. We were standing on what seemed to be a ledge protruding from the side of a mountain. I looked at Fang, still confused to why we had stopped.

"Can you hear that?" he asked me, his eyes slowly averting to look at my face.

I listened closely. I blinked a few times trying to hear what he was talking about. I couldn't hear anything except Fang's shallow breathing. "Here wha-" and before I could finish my question I could hear what Fang was talking about.

Water, cars, people.

Than it hit me; Fang made me drop down out of the sky just so I could _hear_ all of this. "Look behind you," Fang said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. With a swift movement, I turned around. My mouth instinctively dropped open. How had I not seen all of this from the sky? How could I have been so blind as to not see the small, yet big enough for our flock, house that seemed to be hidden from view if you were on the ground. The house was dipped down into that of the security of many tall mountains. You wouldn't be able to see it if you were on the ground, only if you were up high-flying, or like me and Fang were doing-standing on a smell rocky ledge.

"Its been abandoned for almost 30 years now," Fang said, his voice still low and quiet. "We can finally settle down, Max. We can stop going on this wild goose chase. We cou-"

"Not this rubbish again!" I shouted, my anger building up. I turned to face Fang, to let him hear all the anger I was building up. To just yell and scream at him. But when I turned, I had immediately prayed I hadn't. Fang's face was only inches away from mine; and way I say inches, I literally mean inches. I blinked twice, trying to make sure he was this close. Oh God he was; he was about 3 inches away from my face. Our eyes met and I could tell he was begging me, begging me with his _eyes. _

"Please Max…" He said, his voice was soft-way to soft to be Fang, but at the same time I knew it was him. "The rest of the flocks wants to settle down, I can tell. Plus…if we were to split up again…me and you, I don't know what I would do. Max, when we split up I felt like I was missing half of my body…"

I breathed in deeply. Was Fang actually admitting all of this to me? Was he actually expressing his feelings. I couldn't believe it, and at the same time-I didn't want to. I was afraid to. Why? I have no idea.

That was when he leaned closer, I could feel his breathe on my lips. "Fang…"

* * *

**Okay people! End of chapter one! Boring, I know. But I promise-no I swear to you that chapter two is going to be so much better!! How do I know this? Because I already have it written! Haha.**

**Anyways, I can't beg for you people to R/R. **

**But It would be truly nice if you could. Thanks a bundle-people! **


	2. Fear Of Love

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters. Sadly. **

**haha  
Oh, and Btw...sorry for taking so long to update. You'll know why it took so long once you read this chapter and see what I wrote at the bottom.  
****But yeah, sorry once again.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Fear Of Love**

"Fang…" my words were slurred, I knew they were, but they seemed to cause him to stop moving. _Thank God. _I thought to myself. I slowly lifted my hands and placed them against Fangs stone chest. Gently I started to push him back, away from me.

But the instant I had started to push him away, his hands had wrapped themselves around my wrists and _he _pulled _me _closer to him, not allowing _me_ to push _him _away. So not good. "Listen Max, you can't keep pushing everything away. You need help solving some of the problems your having, you can't always handle everything on your own."

I didn't want to listen. And I knew exactly what 'problem' he was talking about. "No, Fang. You listen to me. This-what's happening between us-is not a problem. This," I quickly glanced down to his hands wrapped around my wrists, than nodded at how close he was to me. "This, Fang is a misunderstanding. Got it?" I let my words come out harsh and angry. I stared at him for a few more moments before I yanked my wrists out of his death gripping hands. I looked at Fang's face.

He looked angry, and upset. Something Fang never looked--he tended to always hide his emotions. So this was a bit new for me.

I inhaled deeply. "What happened a while ago Fang…that was just a misunderstanding." I knew he knew I meant when he had kissed me. And God knows I didn't want that to be a misunderstanding. But I was afraid, yes I Maximum Ride was _afraid. _Something I'm normally not. And I wasn't afraid because me and the flock were separated. I wasn't afraid because I didn't know where any of the flyboys had gone-if there were even any left. No, I wasn't afraid because of reasons people would believe.

I was afraid of _love. _

I was afraid of every four little letter that even spelled the word. Why? I truly have no idea. But I did no I wasn't yet ready to face my fears; wish I could say the same for Fang.

Fang's face twisted about in confusion now. "That was a what?" He snapped. "A misunder_standing_?" he emphasized the word 'standing' more than he probably should have, I noticed.

He stared at me, waiting for me to answer him. So I did, or course. I nodded my head 'yes' a little. Fang's jaw clenched tightly, I could see it in his face. He was angry, highly angry. Screw the word angry, Fang was _pissed._ "And what about you running into my arms, Max?! Huh? What about you telling me to never leave you again! Huh, Max?" Fang shouted angrily.

Crap. I had forgotten about that. I needed to think-and fast. "You're my second hand man, Fang!" I shouted back, countering what he had just said. "Of course I didn't ever want you to leave again! I didn't want Iggy, or Gazzy to leave again _either _Fang!"

Fang went to go and shout something back, but instead he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. When he reopened them he seemed a bit more calm, a bit more relaxed. "Your afraid."

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So instead of saying something I crossed my arms over my chest and put an angry look on my face. "Afraid?" I finally managed to say. It was shaky. Jeez, what was wrong with me? Normally I'd be able to handle something like this with no problem. But not now. My mind wasn't functioning right; it was as if the voice-Ahem, excuse me: Jeb-was in my head screwing it up.

"Yes, Max. Afraid." He was still calm.

_Pffft. Mister know it all. _I thought to myself irritably. "Afraid of what?"

"Of me,"

I almost laughed-almost. But my anger against Fang was able to keep it back. Afraid of Fang? Ha! Yeah right, maybe in the boys dreams. If he honestly thought I was afraid of him he had anoth-

"Of there being more than just a me. Your afraid of there being an _us, _Max."

Oh.

He was good.

It was as if this boy could read my thoughts, just like Angel could.

Jerk.

Well, hell! I couldn't think of anything to say back, so instead I just rolled my eyes and made a 'pffft' sound, dropped my arms from across my chest and than took of running; right of the ledge we had been standing on. Just like every other time I let the wind carry me about, right up into the night sky. Within seconds Fang was flying right besides me, his eyes on my face. I wanted to so badly look at him, but I didn't. I kept my gaze forward.

"We need food," I finally said, keeping my eyes straight in front of me. I was trying to act as if nothing that had just happened, happened.

"We need a home," he countered.

I gritted my teeth together and finally looked over to him.

"We need a home Max. At least for now. We need rest, lots of rest. The little kids need a break from all this. Were not superman, Max. Were avian hybrids. There is a difference ya know? Were not invincible. Were not bullet proof. We can _die _Max."

"And you think I don't know this?" I spat back. "but right now is not the time to be resting. To be getting a new home!"

"And why not?" Fang's voice got angry again; I had a bad feeling I wasn't going to win this fight. Not with Fang emotion's getting in the way. "We haven't heard a buzzing sound in forever. Okay, not forever, maybe just about two weeks now-but still. Don't you think if people were still after us they would have send flyboys after now?"

"No! You just don't get it, do you? Were always going to have people after us, damnit!" I cussed, something I hardly ever did. But for some odd reason it felt right. Cussing before has never felt right; but this time it did. It felt like it fit.

"That's why we can live in a place that's hidden."

I was tired, I was hungry, and now I was severely pissed off. "Fine," I said. And before Fang could say anything I was gone, doing a 90 degree drop down towards the floor. I needed to be away from Fang, and back with the rest of the flock.

Fang wouldn't come back till he had something to eat for the little kids. I knew this; and so I did exactly what I wanted to do.

I headed back to my flock. There I would be able to calm down, and hopefully, just hopefully Angel won't read my mind. Even though I knew once I took a good landing down into the cave and Angel didn't spot Fang with me, the first thing she was probably going to do was read my mind.

Just as I was coming towards the small cave my flock was hiding in, I remembered saying 'fine' to Fang when he had once again pushed the issue of finally settling down for good. Oh God…

A sudden nauseous feeling swept over my body. Why? I wasn't exactly sure. Maybe it was the though of finally settling down. But that normally only got me angry; not nauseous. Sadly, along with the nauseous feeling came the fact that my wings-for some unknown reason-didn't want to work anymore. Great. I tried to make them flap, I think it might have worked. But now my eye lids were beginning to close.

Okay, what was wrong with me?

This definitely had nothing to do with the thought of settling down for good.

I knew it didn't.

But than what?

I gritted my teeth together as I made my wings flap once more. I went a little higher, high enough to just make it into the entrance of the cave. Now only if I could keep my wings stretched out to the 13 inch length that really were, than I'd be able to stay at the height I was at now. Piece of ca-

My wings dropped at the exact moment I tried to lift them up. I could feel myself falling. And I couldn't do anything. My body wouldn't respond to anything I was telling it to do. I was falling towards the floor. Honestly, the only thing I could wish for now was the someone from the cave had seen me before I had fallen.

And let me remind you of this; luck was never on my side.

* * *

**Okay, I am so very sorry that chapter two took me longer than a week to upload. I honestly was done with this chapter before I had even put chapter one in. Its just…god did I get horribly sick.**

**It sucked.**

**Plus, I was still going to school and I had so much damned homework over the week. **

**So that sucked to.**

**So mostly I just went to school, came home, did homework, than went to bed.**

**Pathetic, huh?**

**Well, I finally feel better-and just in time to. Christmas is tomorrow.  
and I would really like for a christmas gift from you guys.  
Review!  
I had 76 hits, and only 3 people reviewed!  
:O**

**Haha**

**Anyways, r/r…please.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
Oh, and Merry Christmas!!**

**:D**


	3. Sickly

**Important!!**

**Okay, so chapter three is gunna be in Fang's point of view.  
I wasn't planning on doing it this way, but I honestly couldn't think of another way to write this chapter.  
So yeah.  
I'm gunna try my best to make it sound as though this is actually Fang talking, and not Max.**

**Sorry if it sucks.  
But I did try hard on this chapter, so please…go easy.**

Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Sickly**

Sometimes, just sometimes I couldn't believe the _nerve_ of that girl. A misunderstanding? Where did she go off thinking it was a-a misunderstanding? I bet she was only trying to convince herself when she had said that to me. A misunderstanding. Ha! Seriously…

I shook my head and looked up, in front of me. That's when I saw it, or more like saw _her._

Her wings were flapped down, pinned to the sides of her arms because of the pressure of the wind slamming against her body-so I guessed anyways.

"Max!" I yelled out, praying-hoping she'd be able to hear me somehow. But she didn't seem to notice, she just kept falling. That's when I got the feeling like something wasn't right. With a quick though, I was dashing over towards the plummeting Max with in a heart beat. I hadn't ever felt myself go so fast before, but I was going fast. Incredibly fast. Not as fast as Max, I knew this. But faster than usual.

It must have been the adrenaline of Max's life about to end pumping through my body that caused my incredible speed. I wasn't exactly sure, and at the same time I didn't exactly care. All that mattered was Max's life, and saving it.

In a second I had folded my wings perfectly behind my back and was now dropping down, racing towards Max. We were only about, hm…give or take 300 feet away from the ground. So not good.

I approached her with great speed, and quickly wrapped my arms around her waist. Immediately I unfurled my wings and let the wind catch me. Ouch-it hurt this time due to the extra 90 pounds my wings had to support. Don't get me wrong or anything-Max isn't heavy, but for wings that were built to only hold _my _weight…she was.

I closed my eyes, and threw my feet straight down so they would be the first things to hit the floor. I was afraid I hadn't caught enough wind to slow my falling down, but when my feet came in contact with the ground I could tell I had. Not much, but just enough so I hadn't hit the floor with a horrible thump and sent me and Max toppling about on the hard rocky floor. I did, however fall backwards, causing my back to slam hard against the rocky floor, and have Max land right on top of me.

Another ouch.

I winced, my eyes closing in pain and bit my bottom lip. Damn, it hurt. Normally I could endure the feeling of pain, only this time it had hurt _a lot_. It felt like something sharp had lodged itself right into my back.

With a little uncertainty, I unwrapped my arms from around Max's waist and let her gently roll off of my so that she was now lying right beside me, on her side. "You are so lucky right now, Max…" I said through gritted teeth. I stared at her for a few more moments before I finally decided to sit up and find out what was causing the pain in my back. That's when it happened, the sharp, horrible pain shot right up my spine. My spine was like a little elevator for the pain, it shot up my spine, spread into my wings and right up the back of my neck and into the back of my head. I gritted my teeth together and forced myself to slump forwards so I was no longer on my back.

"Gah!" I closed my eyes, and quickly pulled my legs up and let myself lean forward on my knees. My eyes shot closed again as my teeth gritted together in a horrible screeching sort or noise. "Damn…" Slowly, I reached my right arm out behind me and felt for the source of my pain.

Found it.

Lodged directly _through _my left wing was an old, rusty pocket knife of some sort. And it was going through my left wing, and stabbing me right in my back. Great, just great. So here I was, sitting with an unconscious Max-boy that was new- and my left wing was literally stuck to my back. I tried pulling the small knife out, but every time it made a movement against my wing it hurt like hell. I tried about four times before I finally gave up. And no, it wasn't just because of the pain. I was also afraid to pull it out the wrong way or something, and somehow damage my wing even more. I mean, I had never actually been hit in the wing so badly that it hurt like this. Never. And now that I had been I was afraid to hurt it even more than it already was. My wings were my freedom, and the only thing that made me _different _from all those disgusting white coats.

I sighed-something I hardly ever do, and than glanced over at Max. What was her deal? Why had she been falling out of the sky like that? Was she _trying_ to commit suicide or something? I shook my head and slowly reached over towards her. Grabbing onto the sleeve of her shirt, and rolled her onto her back so I could get a good look at her face. Her cheeks were flushed, flushed to the point of where you wouldn't be able to tell if an apple was more red or not. "Max?" I said, hopping she'd wake up. But she didn't. She didn't so much as budge. And let me tell you this; Avian Hybrid Bird children _always_ wake up immediately when there name is called.

So this couldn't be good.

I leaned myself closer to her, grimacing in the pain that shot through my body once more, and took a closer look at her. She was sweating, sweating horribly. Her hair was becoming disgustingly damp with sweat, and so was the front of her shirt. Than there was the fact that she was breathing heavy-something we almost never did. Even after a fight. So yeah, we'd breath a little heavy, but no where near has heavy as Max was breathing right now.

Now I definitely knew something was wrong.

This was so not good. I was useless now, being that I couldn't pull the knife out of my back. And Max was useless because she wasn't about to get up at any point in time. Oh, and _great_, just to top it all off it was beginning to drizzle, which would soon turn into a heavy rain. I swore under my breath before I forced myself to stand to my feet. "Gah!" My eyes shut closed and I almost fell forwards, onto my face. _Almost. _Luckily for me, my body seemed to react on its own accord and now I had my right foot placed firmly on the ground in front of me, breaking the fall just in time.

I looked over and down at Max, wondering how in Gods name I was going to get her into the small little cave I could spot not to far from us. My eyes searched around for something I could pull her onto and than just drag across the floor. Nothing. Of course there was nothing, that was just to easy for us, now wasn't it?

So I was going to have to actually _pick_ her up and bring her to the cave. Oh fun, I thought miserably. Just as I had kneeled down and scooped her into my arms bridal style, it started to pour. I mean _pour _down hard, ice cold rain. I swore again due to the rain and the pain in my back. Could this get any more worse? Probably. Well, right now was not the time to think of ways of it being able to get anymore worse. I had to get into that cave or we would freeze to death. And death and freezing were not on my list of things I wanted happening to me right now.

As I slowly dragged myself and Max over to the cave I felt Max's head flop gently onto my shoulder. I couldn't help but look down, and when I did I couldn't help but smile. A full out there smile. Max looked as though she were a five year old girl all over again. She was no longer unconscious. She was just sleeping now. And she looked, for once, like she was actually enjoying her sleep. Like she knew she was safe, and nothing was going to happen. Her breathing has also become more light, and even. That was a plus.

Than she moved her head a little more, probably to get more comfortable, and I could feel-right through my black, boring sweater-just how hot Max's face was. She was burning up, horribly. It was as though someone had just set her face on fire. So…was she sick? I stared at her even more now as I stepped into the cave, and out of the freezing rain. "Max…" I whispered, hoping to wake her up. She moved a little in my arms, but didn't wake up. I smiled a little, just a little before I slowly kneeled down and lay Max on the floor.

I dropped myself down, right next to Max. I was just about to lean back, against the side of the cave but than I remembered the small knife in my back. Well damn, this sucked. I couldn't even lean back and rest because of this knife. Max was sleeping peacefully besides me, or so it looked anyways, so I had no one to talk to. And to top it all off-I was freezing cold due to my wet clothe, and the damp coldness of the cave. I sighed, for the second time in one day, and than leaned myself forward on me knees, hoping that maybe I'd be able to get some rest.

My eyes were just about to shut close and let my body sleep when I heard my name being called. I looked up and around before I noticed where it was coming from.

Max.

"Max?" I slowly leaned down, towards her. "Max, you awake?"

"Fang?" Her voice was hoarse, and a bit shaky. "Fang, is that you?"

"Yeah Max, its me." I noticed her eyes were still closed, and when she had finished talking her jaw locked together tightly, like she was in pain. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head 'no', but I got the feeling she was lying. "What happened?" she asked.

"I was hoping you'd be able to explain that one to me." I replied, a bit sarcastically. She caught onto the sarcasm in my voice and replied with a small laugh. I didn't know what to say now, and Max had gone quiet. I thought she had fallen back to sleep when all of a sudden she said:

"Fang?"

"Yeah Max, I'm here. What is it?"

She hesitated for a few moments but than said it anyways. "I'm cold," Well that was a shocker. I'd thought she'd be burning up for sure after feeling how hot her face was. "I'm really cold, Fang."

"I can't do anything Max, I'm sorry. Where in a small cave, with no blankets or anything. Your soaking wet from before, when we were out in the rain. I can't do anything."

"Fang…I'm _cold._" She complained. It was as if she hadn't heard my words.

"Max, list-" Before I could finish my sentence, Max had slowly sat herself up and was now leaning against me. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, holding them even closer to her chest. And well _damn_ she was cold. Freezing, actually. I guess the heat I felt on her before had turned into cold. "Max?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" her reply was soft, soft and calm. Maybe even a little intent.

I didn't say anything else, I took this up as an opportunity and slowly, very slowly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her even closer to my body. I could feel her tense up under my arms, but after a while she slowly softened and leaned against my chest. I smiled, a full out smile. _Again. _I just couldn't help it. I was holding Max, for the first time ever. I could feel my cheeks beginning to become hot. Oh God, was I blushing? This was so not me. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Max couldn't see me, right? So why was I saw nervous about blushing?

I exhaled, and reopened my eyes.

_Just calm down Fang._ I thought bitterly. I looked down at Max, she was asleep once again. Her head was gently resting against my chest, and I could feel her hands slowly gripping a hold of my pants.

She must have been having a bad dream or something.

Oh well. I was here, I could protect her. She had nothing to worry about.

Wish I could say the same for myself.  
I was afraid that I was going to wake up tomorrow morning and find out Max was getting ready to punch my face in.

Great.  
Just great.  
Now I had that to worry about…

I glanced back down at her, just one more look.  
One more look couldn't kill anybody?  
Besides, when would I get this opportunity again?  
Never, probably.

I gritted my teeth together, closed my eyes, and inhaled deeply once again.  
I needed to calm down.  
I needed rest.

I slowly closed my eyes, and gently, so not to wake her, rested my head on top of Max's.  
After a few more moments, I slowly drifted off into what I can tell you was one of the best nights of sleep I had ever had.

* * *

**Okay!**

**Done with chapter 3!  
****What'd you think?  
****All I can say is this…**

**REVIEW!  
****REVIEW!  
****REVIEW!**

**I'm honestly not gunna put chapter 4 into this damn story unless you people start reviewing.  
****I have **_**a lot**_** of people reading this, I know I do.  
****I check my stats all the time, damn it!  
****So for the people who are reading this, and not reviewing…**

**START REVIEWING!**

**Its not that hard to freakin' Review people!  
****I review stories when I read them.  
****Its a nice thing to do.  
****So start reviewing mine.**

**If not, than fine.  
****I'll stop writing this.**

**And for the people who do review...  
****Thank-you.  
Thank-you so very much, I greatly and truly appreciate it.**


End file.
